


Noncon Anal Prolapse with large cocks (youre welcome for the title)

by immortalbears



Series: anders holiday ficlets 2013 [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, PWP, Rape, anal prolapse, group rape, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders tried to seduce a Templar so that he could attain a key to save Karl. Keyword being "tried".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noncon Anal Prolapse with large cocks (youre welcome for the title)

**Author's Note:**

> An odd response to an odd anon. Contains hardcore noncon, anal prolapse, a group of male templars, and a side of Janders possessiveness.

Anders groaned in pain. It had been too much, too fast. All he could think of was how his buttocks were spread - but even so he couldn’t feel that much; all he could feel was the blinding pain as the templar pounded into his ass like his life depended on it.

"For fuck’s sake, mage! Squeeze down tighter!"

The mage moaned in agony. He had not expected this many templars to appear, to surround him and to “sample” that apostate ass when all he wanted was to seduce one of them into giving him the key to the underground passage.

"It hurts…!" Anders protested. The more he protested, the more they pounded, one into his mouth and the other into his ass. A couple of Templars stroked their cocks impatiently as they watched him take a particularly large one from behind.

"It’s okay, you’re a healer." A templar said, grinning fiendishly. "Who would have thought that sweet apostate ass would be so horny for Templar cock?"

"I… I’m not!" He managed to gasp, again, as one of the templars smeared the tip of his cock against his nipple, wetting it with pre. It hurt too much for him to enjoy it, and by the Maker, he was certain that when the day was done, he would not even be able to walk, much less rescue Karl from… The tests that they were about to put him through.

"We could easily arrest you, mage." A templar with particularly disgusting breath murmured into his ear; Anders had to turn his face. Evfen so, he could smell that terrible, rotting teeth and the alcohol that wafted with the stench. These were templars that even the Blooming Rose would hesitate to take.

"He’s part of the underground… We should break him…"

"No, let’s just teach him a jolly old lesson. He asked for this, after all…" The templar that was pounding into him let out a loud grunt as he unloaded his seed into Anders’ gaping hole, and then spread the mage’s ass for all to see.

"Ha! It’s still pink here. Right here, like raw steak. What a good little slut… Look at the way it’s sticking out. You can see his insides playing peekaboo!"

One by one, the templars took their turns and left Anders for the lyrium smugglers, who were bound to drop by soon enough.

The mage lost consciousness, but it was not until he lay there, cock and nipples bruised from having so many people rub and twist and pinch them… His anus completely and utterly wrecked from being fucked so thoroughly, his mouth dry and tasteless from having been made to cum so much against his will.

It was Justice who picked his body up, and that was how he made his way back to Lowtown, despite the pain and agony.

The templars did not leave him a key. Only a note that said “too late”.

They would have left Anders to die.

When Anders woke up in the clinic, one of the old ladies who helped him deliver babies had put a cloth over his head. The mage moaned, thanked her, and asked for her to take care of the patients for the day until everyone left… And he lay on his front, asshole still gaping wide, with a fever that refused to go away despite the lyrium and health potions. He healed and slept, and healed some more. It was different with one’s own body, the way he tried to push himself to do more every time.

Nobody would believe him, and if they did, it was his weakness.

Justice’s murmurs became one with his own.

_**None of these Templars are innocent.** _

_**They will pay. They must pay.** _


End file.
